


Discovering Her Lust

by onyxcaramel



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Big Cock, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Lots of Cum, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Yuri, big dick, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxcaramel/pseuds/onyxcaramel
Summary: For years, Sakura has had Sarada to keep her company as Sasuke undergoes his research. Now, Sarada is going out on her own missions, leaving Sakura all alone. Feeling lonely, Sakura talks to Ino about how to deal with it. That's when Ino suggests something crazy: have an affair. Just something mindless and purely physical. She takes her to Kiba's place and shows her that you can be with someone just for sex.Can Sakura bring herself to have an affair? Or will she remain loyal to Sasuke? Obviously, you've read the tags, so you know what happens. Read to find out how she caves in.





	Discovering Her Lust

Another night alone. 

That's all that Sakura could think about as she stepped through the hallway of her home. Pictures of her with her husband and daughter lined the walls. The walls of the Uchiha home used to be filled with such life and love. But now, it was empty. There wasn't a single light on or a noise to be heard beyond her own breathing. 

Sasuke had been gone for a few years now. At the time, she had supported his decision to investigate this greater threat that he hypothesized about to her and the kages. How could she stop him? He was doing work that would greatly benefit the entire realm. It would be selfish of her to beg him to stay. It helped that she had Sarada to keep her company. Her beautiful, intelligent daughter. She reminded her so much of her husband.

But now, Sarada was gone. She would depart for days, sometimes weeks, on missions with her team, leaving Sakura home all alone. She knew she should be happy for her. From all of the reports she got, her daughter was learning quickly and adjusting to the life of being a kunoichi much faster than Sakura did. Yet, she wished that she was still her. Or Sasuke. One of them. Sakura prided herself on her independence, but dealing with this loneliness was tougher than any mission she had ever been on. She finally had so much love in her life, but now, it seemed so distant. She just wanted one night where the three of them could have dinner together again, but all she ever got were constant apologies from Naruto explaining that Sasuke had come and gone again, and had told him to tell her that he loved her. 

That was the worst part of it all. It wasn't as if Sasuke had been gone for all these years. He had reported back to Naruto several times, but not once did he ever stop by. Not once did he ever visit. She knew he was doing it to protect her and Sarada, but it didn't stop the fact that it still hurt. She had spent much of her adolescence proving to everyone, and Sasuke specifically, that she didn't need to be protected and that she could handle herself, but it didn't matter to him. He still felt she needed protection. 

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, expelling all of her sensitivities at the same time. Fixating on her loneliness wasn't going to suddenly bring her loved ones back. The only thing that could do that was time. So, she did the only thing that she could do, and went on with the rest of her life. 

The pink-haired kunoichi left her house, locking the door behind her. No matter how alone she felt, she was always comforted by her village. She loved walking around Konoha at night. The bright lights of all the stands and signs and the sound of the villagers chatting loudly gave her peace of mind. It was a reminder of what her husband, and now her daughter, were fighting to protect. The gentle breeze danced along her arms and carried with it the scent of spices and meat coming from the nearby hibachi restaurant. It was chillier than she expected tonight. She wondered if she should have worn something other than her signature red, sleeveless, qipao dress or pants that covered the entirety of her legs instead of the light pink ones she wore now that stopped just below her knees, but ultimately decided against it. 

Sakura made her way through the village, her black high heels clacking against the ground with each step. She smiled and waved to anyone who called her name, stopping every once in a while to have a short conversation with a few of the vendors in the marketplace. No matter how lonely she felt, she could always count on the support of her village to keep her spirits up. Word travelled fast in Konoha and everyone knew of Sakura's situation, so they always seemed to put in an extra effort to cheer her up. She was lucky to have that kind of love from those around her.

She walked through the streets of Konoha for a few more minutes before ducking under the red and white sign to her favourite izakaya. The place was packed, mostly with shinobi who had just come back from missions, unwinding with some drinks and good company. A couple of the patrons, one bald, one with a buzzcut, both younger than her, seemed to have too much sake as they were arm wrestling, or at least attempting to. Their elbows kept slipping off of the bar counter, making them restart the match over and over again. 

At the end of each month, Sakura made it a habit to meet up with Ino. Her nemesis-turned-friend was one of the few people who understood the problems she was dealing with, and talking to her always seemed to quell her ever-rising worries. Ino was always easy to find, thanks to the hard-to-miss purple blouse she always wore. Spotting her in a booth in the back of the room, Sakura made her way over to her. She sat down on the seats across from her blonde-haired friend. “Sorry I'm late.” Sakura said. “Did you already order?”

“No.” Ino replied. “Thought I'd wait until you got here.” Ino replied. Sakura raised an eyebrow. It was very unlike Ino to wait to order. It was unlike her to wait for anything. Her lack of patience was legendary amongst the village. “But now you are.” Ino said she held up her hand, alerting the waiter. He walked over to the ladies.

“What can I get you--” 

“I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri.” Ino told the waiter, not even waiting until he was finished talking to tell him her order. Sakura found it odd that Ino had ordered a virgin drink. Her blonde friend loved to unwind with a good drink. 

“A bottle of sake for the table too, please.” Sakura added.

“I won't be having any.” Ino told Sakura. “Sai and I had a couple of drinks earlier. I'm surprised you couldn't see that I'm already a little flushed.” Ino said. Sakura couldn't spot a single bit of redness in her friend's skin. 

“I guess a pint of whatever you have on tap is fine, then.” Sakura told the waiter. He nodded and walked off towards the bar. “Alright. What's going on?” Sakura asked her friend.

“What do you mean?” Ino asked.

“You're not drinking?” Sakura asked. “You and alcohol are like Shino and his bugs. You're inseparable.”

“I'm not some drunk!” Ino replied. “I told you Sai and I had some drinks earlier. I don't want to go home tipsy to my husband!” She exclaimed as the waiter set down their drinks in front of them. Ino quickly grabbed hers and took a long sip. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Sakura apologized. “I just can't remember a time where you didn't have a drink when we went out. The only time I can remember is when you were pregnant with Inojin.” Sakura said. Ino's gaze shifted away from Sakura towards the crowd of people. It didn't take a genius to know what that meant.

“Ino, you're pregnant again! Congratulati--” Ino reached over the table and clasped a hand over Sakura's mouth.

“Shut up, you loud cow!” Ino whispered loudly to her. “The whole izakaya doesn't need to know!” She removed her hand from Sakura's mouth. “Yes. I'm pregnant.” She said as she sat back down in her seat.

“Why do you want to keep it a secret? It's a good thing!” Sakura said.

“Because it's not Sai's.” Ino confessed. Sakura didn't know how to react. Ino had always been one to play by her own rules, but she never thought she'd be capable of infidelity. 

“What?” Sakura finally said, unable to find any other words.

“You heard me. It's not Sai's.” Ino repeated as she sipped her drink.

“How...why...?” Sakura asked, doing her best to not judge her friend for her actions.

“I got lonely.” Ino said rather bluntly. “Ever since the whole situation with Sumire, Sai's been absent a lot. I needed some attention, so I hooked up with someone.” Ino explained. Sakura did her best to hide her growing resentment for her friend. Ino had no idea what loneliness was. Sai rarely left the village. He even helped out at their flower shop. And still, Ino felt like he wasn't there for her and slept with another man. 

“Attention? What about Inojin?” Sakura asked.

“What about him?” Ino replied.

“Well, whenever I get lonely, spending time with Sarada always cheers me up. It keeps me going until Sasuke returns.”

“I'm not about to fuck my son.” Ino said. “I love spending time with my son, but I need some physical attention too. It had been months since we had sex. Even when Inojin was just born, we fucked once a week.” Ino explained. “I wasn't getting the attention I needed, so I got it elsewhere. It's not more complicated than that.” 

“What about Sai? Don't you still love him?” Sakura asked, trying to wrap her head around the entire situation.

“Of course I still love him. He's still the love of my life.” Ino said. “But he wasn't fucking me.” Sakura sipped her pint for the first time since it arrived, allowing her to gather her thoughts. She gazed at her friend, wondering why Ino would cheat on Sai. Sure, she had just explained it, but it just didn't make sense to her. “Oh, come on. Stop giving me those judge-y eyes.” Ino told her. “It's not like I love this new guy. He's just a tool. Almost a toy. Just there to get me off.”

Sakura continued to sip at her drink, emptying the pint quickly and promptly ordering a second for herself. Minutes passed as Ino did her best to explain her situation to Sakura, but the more alcohol Sakura drank, the less reserved she was in calling Ino out on her twisted logic. The drinks kept coming and the conversation kept going around in circles. Ino explained over and over again that it was just physical and that it didn't mean anything, but Sakura kept calling her out on her lies. It finally came to a head when Sakura was halfway through her fourth pint.

“But you're pregnant! That makes it seem like more than just a toy to me.” Ino's eyes shifted off of Sakura and down to her drink.

“I'm not proud of it, but you out of all people should know how I feel.” Ino said.

“What?”

“Every month we meet and you complain about Sasuke. About how long he's been gone and how you wish he was back.” Ino said. “He's been gone for years. I can only imagine what it's done to you mentally. To not be touched or held or fucked for so long. I'd go insane.” Ino told her.

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but Ino was right about that. She missed Sasuke's touch. She missed feeling his body against her own. She missed the passionate nights they would share. It had been so long since she had sex with him, and sex in general. All she had right now was a drawer full of toys, but those quickly lost its lustre. She only used them when she really needed it. It didn't really give her any pleasure. There had been several weeks where she would dream about having him inside of her again. Even now, as she thought about it, she could feel her body warming up. 

“I...”

“Look. We're human. We have urges. You think the guys stay completely faithful when they go out on long missions? Even Asuma-sensei would fool around when he left the village. Kurenai-sensei told me.” Ino revealed. It shocked Sakura. When she was younger, Asuma and Kurenai were the epitome of love in her eyes. Asuma loved Kurenai so much. Not even her own parents could compare to the love she felt from those two. And if Asuma slept around...

“You can't put your life on hold just for him.” Ino told Sakura. “You're a woman with needs, and he's not satisfying them. The way I see it, you're doing an amazing job as a mother and wife. While I would say he's doing a horrible job at being a father.” Sakura's eyes widened. How could she say that? “He's doing a fucking terrible job at being a husband.” Sakura could feel the tears begin to well up. Deep down inside, she knew Ino was right. 

“You've been complaining about how lonely you feel. There's a solution to fix that. A solution that could help until Sasuke comes back.” Sakura didn't reply. She had never even thought about cheating on Sasuke before, but circumstances had changed since he first left. Sarada was rarely home now too. She had no one. The loneliness was crippling and she was tired of letting it beat her. Maybe it was the alcohol flowing through her, but she was starting to think Ino had some sense to her logic. 

“Even...even if I did want to do something with someone else,” Ino smirked as the words left Sakura's mouth, “no one would dare to do anything with me. I'm Sasuke Uchiha's wife. The best friend of the Hokage. Two of the most respected and well-liked men in the village. If anyone wanted to do something with me, I'm sure the fear of being shunned by the entire village if they got caught would dissuade them.” Sakura told her. 

“Oh, I've got a guy.” Ino told her. Sakura was far more excited than she should have been to hear those words. “How about we go spend an hour or two with him? Sai isn't expecting me home until late because he knows I'm meeting you, and it's not like you have anyone waiting at home for you.” Ino said, her words plunging like daggers into her heart. “If you don't feel like going through with it, you can just back out.” Ino suggested. Sakura paused as she thought about it. Part of her wondered who would be so bold to think about possible fucking her. Whoever it was must be incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. 

“I guess there's no harm in meeting him.” Sakura muttered, ashamed of herself as the words left her lips. 

“Great. Let's get out of here.” Ino said as she reached into her bag and pulled out some cash, leaving it on the table before exiting the bar. 

The blonde kunoichi left the bar with Sakura in tow, walking at a brisk pace that took Sakura a few moments to catch up to. “Are you in a rush?” Sakura asked.

“No. Well, I guess. Maybe.” Ino replied. “I'm just excited I finally got goody-goody two shoes Sakura Haruno--”

“Uchiha.”

“Whatever. I can't believe I'm finally getting you to live a little! I don't know how you live so close to the rules. It's so boring!” Ino exclaimed. 

Within a few minutes, they had arrived at a familiar house with a sign that read “Inuzuka Residence” on the wall outside. “Kiba?” Sakura asked as they walked up the stairs to his door. “Kiba's the guy you want to hook me up with?” She asked again as Ino knocked on the door. “You're out of your mind, Ino! I'm going home.” Sakura turned around and began walking away when the door opened. 

“Hey there, baby girl.” Kiba said with a seductive growl. The canine ninja was half-naked, his broad, burly body on full display, with some black shorts loosely hanging just below his knees. He was a bit sweaty, and his natural musk bombarded her nostrils despite being a few feet away from the door. She watched as Kiba wrapped an arm around Ino's waist and pulled her in for a long, deep, lustful kiss. Sakura couldn't help but stare, partially out of shock, partially out of awe. It had been so long since she had been greeted like that. To feel a strong arm around her waist, a warm body against hers...

Ino quickly wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck, returning the kiss as passionately as she could. She was not shy about showing how much she loved kissing Kiba. She was moaning quite loudly into the kiss. One hand had slipped down to caress one of Kiba's thick biceps, and she was shamelessly pressing her crotch into his. When the kiss did end, Kiba would lean in to the crook of Ino's neck and bite down on it gently, causing her to let out a pleasured groan. 

Kiba's hand moved from her waist to her ass, squeezing it hard, eliciting another moan from Ino, who then pushed away from him. Unlike before, Sakura could see how red Ino was becoming. “I brought a guest.” Ino told Kiba. The tattooed ninja moved his gaze away from Ino to Sakura, who was standing on the top stair of his staircase. 

“Sakura?” Kiba asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. I brought her to meet with you. She's been lonely for a while now.” Ino told him.

“Ino!” Sakura shouted at her. She didn't enjoy it when other people just blurted out her problems. 

“You're telling me the wife of Konoha's golden boy wants to have sex with me?” Kiba asked with a cocky smirk as he eyed Sakura, very clearly checking her out. It turned Sakura off, the way Kiba looked at her, as if she was some prize. 

“Not really.” Ino said. 

“She just wanna watch?” Kiba asked.

“I told her she could come talk to you for a bit.” The cocky grin disappeared from Kiba's face. He didn't enjoy talking very much. 

“Alright. You two make yourselves at home. I've gotta finish giving the pups a bath.” Kiba said as he stepped inside of his house. Ino stood at the doorway. She could see the doubts in Sakura's eyes.

“You've already come this far. Just give it a few more minutes.” Ino said as he walked inside. Sakura remained on the steps, wondering if she had the gall to go through with this. Yes, she was lonely. Yes, she craved to be touch. Yes, she wanted to be held the way Ino was just moments ago. But did that mean she was going to subject herself to Kiba? The male clearly only saw her as an achievement. He only wanted to fuck Sasuke's wife, he didn't want to fuck Sakura. 

Yet, she didn't move. Neither towards or away from the house. She duelled with her thoughts and feelings, wondering if this was worth it. “If I go inside, it doesn't mean I have to do anything. We're just talking.” Sakura thought to herself. So, she stepped up the stairs and walked into the Inuzuka household, closing the door behind her. 

Walking inside, Sakura slipped off her heels and placed them on top of a shoe rack close to the door. The inside of the house looked as neat and organized as a house could that was frequented by dozens of dogs. There were pictures of Kiba, his mother and his sister, along with pictures of their respective canine companions. There were also pictures of a few cats, and Tamaki, the woman who undoubtedly hung them up. 

There were a few dog toys littered along the otherwise clean floors. The main floor consisted of a den, where the entrance led to, a kitchen near the back of the building and a staircase leading upstairs. In the center of the den was a large, square, wooden table. Ino was currently sitting on a couch that was positioned on one side of the table, while armchairs were placed on opposite sides of the table, next to the couch. A large dog bed laid on the floor across the table from the couch.

Sakura sat down next to Ino, glaring at her friend. “Why would you choose Kiba out of all people?” 

“You said it yourself. Someone either had to be really brave, or really stupid to hook up with you. He's both!” Ino told her. “You and I both know Kiba could care less about what other people say about him. He won't care if people find out.” She explained. Sakura hated that she was right. Kiba didn't care much for the opinions of people. He seemed to care more what his dogs thought than any of his friends. 

“That was some welcome he gave you.” Sakura stated. “How long have you been seeing him?”

“Uhh...six months?” Ino said as she looked upwards, trying to mentally count the days. “Three days after Sumire was detained.”

“It only took three days without Sai for you to cheat on him?” Sakura asked, outraged by her answers.

“What do you want me to say? Sorry I can't be as righteous as you? I cheated on him. Just fucking deal with it.” Ino told her. “Besides, you don't get to judge. You're here now. Clearly you're thinking about it too.”

“Yeah. Thinking! Just thinking!” Sakura replied. She took a deep breath, realizing she was getting very worked up. “I don't think I can do this.” Sakura was about to stand up when she heard the back door slide open. Kiba stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. 

“Leaving already?” Kiba asked.

“Yeah.” Sakura told him.

“That's a shame.” Kiba said.

“Sorry to get your hopes up.” 

“No worries. Figured as much. I was surprised you even had the thought.” Kiba told her. “Never would have thought Sakura Haruno would ever think about cheating on Sasuke. The man she's chased all her life.” He said. “For you to even contemplate that, you must be in real need.” 

“She definitely is.” Ino added.

“I'll let you two--” 

“Just stay for a drink.” Kiba said, cutting Sakura off. “We don't have to do anything.” Kiba told her. “I don't think I've ever gotten to talk to you without Sasuke or Naruto. It'd be nice to find out more about Konoha's top medical ninja.” It was true that she hadn't spent much time with Kiba, but she was hesitant. It was clear what Kiba wanted, and she didn't want to give him that. She felt more firm in her stance not to cheat on Sasuke, which is ultimately what made her nod her head.

“Okay. But one drink.” She said as she sat down beside Ino again. She was resolute in her ideals. Nothing would happen. She was certain of it now. 

Kiba entered the kitchen and returned with a couple of glasses and a bottle of sake. Ino moved aside as Kiba came back, allowing him to sit down between her and Sakura. As soon as he was seated, Ino moved closer, cuddling up to him. Kiba's arm wrapped around her waist, resting it on her ass. Her head rested on his bicep, one of her hands stroking his exposed chest. Kiba uncorked the bottle and poured Sakura a glass before pouring him one. Sakura grabbed her glass, clinking it against his before taking a sip. 

Sitting this close to Kiba, all she could smell was him. He was still a bit sweaty from giving the dogs a bath. She imagined the pups were hard to wrangle, and required a bit of effort to wash. His musk was intense. It wasn't revolting like most people's body odour. It was just...masculine. It was thick, heavy, and intrusive. He smelled like the forests they spent several years training in. It was fresh, manly and inviting. 

The sweat made his muscles glisten under the light of the room. Most men in Konoha had nice bodies. Being a ninja required one to be in peak physical shape, and as such, most men in Konoha underwent intense training to ensure that. The result meant most men had lean, defined bodies. Kiba was not one of them. Where as most of the men had more of a swimmer's body, Kiba looked like a bruiser. He had broader shoulders and a broader chest. His biceps were far thicker than the others, and his muscles weren't as defined, but much, much bigger, giving Kiba a more burly look than his compatriots. 

Her eyes moved to Ino, uncomfortable with how close she was to Kiba. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought they were together judging by how she was clinging to him. Ino could see the judgemental look in Sakura's eyes, but she didn't care. She responded by kissing Kiba's biceps. 

Sakura took a swig from her glass before setting it on the table in front of them. “So, Kiba, how's Tamaki?” She asked. It was widely known that the two were becoming somewhat of an item. 

“She's good. Out on a mission.” Kiba told her, chuckling a bit at the question. “She knows about us.” Kiba told Sakura as he turned towards Ino and gave her a quick, but lustful kiss. Sakura could see their tongues duelling between their lips for the few seconds that the kiss lasted. Once it was done, Kiba turned his attention back to the pink-haired ninja. “Did you think I was doing this behind her back?” He asked.

“One of you was.” Sakura said, looking at Ino. 

“Tamaki understands me, and I understand her. When she's not home, I can do whatever and whoever I want. If she's here, she's gotta be involved.” He explained. “Ino's been in more than her fair share of threesomes with her.” Kiba said, growling at the blonde, who seductively bit her bottom lip in return. 

Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand how Kiba and Tamaki's arrangement worked. Even worse, she began to wonder if maybe she was missing out. She had never thought about being in a threesome before, and now, after hearing how many times Ino had been in one, she suddenly felt like maybe she wasn't living life to her fullest. “What if you go out on a mission and she's here?” She asked him.

“Same thing. She can do whatever she wants.” He replied. “I told you. We understand each other. We know humans are nothing but animals. We have to follow our urges. No need to conform to the way humans want us to live. We fuck who we want to fuck, but at the end of the day, she's mine and I'm hers.” He explained. It was strange to hear Kiba being...romantic? He clearly had feelings for Tamaki, which made the way he was holding Ino all the more confusing. 

Kiba smirked when he saw the confusion in Sakura's eyes. “Don't overcomplicate, Sakura. You've got a big brain, but you don't have to overthink this. Ino and I...we're just two people who have some urges that need to be satisfied. We know that our hearts belong to other people, but our bodies don't.” Kiba explained. He set his drink down on the table and stretched his other arm along the top of the couch. “Here. Move a bit closer. Come cuddle with us. You don't have to do anything else.” 

As she was for most of the night, Sakura was hesitant. However, she saw the way Ino was cuddled up to Kiba and she felt the longing to be close to someone again. Against her better judgement, she did as told. She moved closer to Kiba, feeling his arm wrap around her body as she did. She tensed up as she waited to feel his hand on her, but to her surprise, she felt it gently wrap around her shoulders, not her waist like where it was on Ino's body. His fingers softly combed through her pink locks while gently guiding her head to his shoulder, letting her rest against it. 

Sakura wasn't expecting this kind of softness from Kiba. She had seen the way he made out with Ino and grabbed her when he opened the door, and the way he looked at her had made her feel so uncomfortable. She had made assumptions on what he'd be like based on his past behaviour, but she was wrong. In this moment, she kind of enjoyed cuddling with him. It was different than being with Sasuke. 

Sasuke had always been a bit more of a passive lover. When they were cuddling, he almost never made the first move. Sakura was always the one to initiate. Hearing that command from Kiba and feeling that arm around her before she even got close was already very different than what she was used to. The differences would only continue to pile on. For one, there was his intense scent, which Sakura found herself breathing in more often. Then there was his body. He was more muscular than Sasuke, and as a result, it just felt better to rest her head against his strong shoulder. His fingers were rougher to the touch, but she enjoyed it. 

Before she knew it, she was up against his body, her chest pushing into the side of his torso. Her arms were wrapped around his right bicep, holding it against her body. 

“See. Not that bad, right?” Kiba asked. Sakura shook her head. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was, but she too stubborn to verbally admit it. She closed her eyes as she finally relaxed, letting herself just enjoy the feeling of being held again. 

It felt nice. It was as simple as that. She could feel his body heat and felt that strong arm on her body, making her feel protected and safe. She could feel his heart beat and felt those muscles rise and fall with every breath. It had been so long since she had shared an intimate moment like this with someone. This entire time, she thought it was only possible with someone she loved, but here she was with two of her friends and it felt just as good. 

“Mmm...” Sakura opened her eyes when she heard her friend moan. Looking over, she could see the hand that was on Ino's waist was now under her skirt. She writhed against the couch as she rocked against his hand. Her lips soon met Kiba's as the two began making out, just as fiercely as they had at the door. Sakura could feel her face becoming flushed. She had never looked on at other people being intimate. Whenever she saw a couple being affectionate in public, she would look away out of respect for their privacy. She did the same thing now, staring down at Kiba's big bicep. She traced a finger along its curvature. 

She heard the kissing come to an end, along with a satisfied moan escape Ino's lips. She was about to look up again before she felt a rough finger against her chin, tilting it upwards. She got to gaze up into Kiba's deep, brown eyes for a split second before her lips found the canine ninja's. She panicked at first, wanting to push away from him. She wasn't prepared to kiss someone else, and was worried she wouldn't be able to match the intensity Ino kissed with. Much to her surprise, this kiss was soft and gentle. He didn't even push his tongue against her lips. It was just her lips against his. 

Both of her arms raised up and draped themselves around his neck. He felt so good to cling to. His strong body was just so firm to the touch, and his shoulders were so broad that it made her arms just sit so comfortably on them. She was starting to see why this way Ino's go-to position when around him. When the kiss ended, she looked at him, her face completely red as her eyes started to glaze over with lust. 

“Don't worry. We can take it slow.” Kiba reassured Sakura. She smiled softly at him, not knowing Kiba to be so caring and considerate. She felt his fingers still combing through her hair and the finger on her chin, which made her realize that the finger on her chin had just been inside of Ino. She wanted to reel away in disgust, but to her shock, she didn't. In fact, she kind of liked it. Sakura responded to his sentiment by leaning back in for another kiss. This time, she pressed her tongue against his lips, wanting to feel it against her own.

This was met with an excited growl from Kiba's throat as he parted his lips and darted his tongue out to meet Sakura's. Sakura immediately moaned into the kiss as soon as their tongues touched. It was so different than kissing Sasuke. She was starting to see that Kiba was just more of a fiery lover. Whereas kissing Sasuke was more sweet and precise, kissing Kiba was heated and a bit sloppy. Kiba made little effort to hide how much he was enjoying the kiss, and in turn, made Sakura begin to let loose. 

She began to dig her fingers into his body, feeling the tight muscle underneath. Their tongues starting off gliding against each other, but soon, it turned into a battle. They wrestled for dominance as their tongues slid against one another and wrapped around the other. It was incredible. Never would Sakura have thought that the same adrenaline she felt in battle, she'd feel while being intimate with someone. It was an entirely new side to intimacy she hadn't really felt before. 

The kiss ended but Sakura didn't part from Kiba. She remained close to him, their noses touching as her lips remained just inches away from him. She gazed into his eyes and saw him gazing at her the same way he did before when he stood in the doorway. The only difference now was that she was turned on by it. There was a ferocity to his gaze. An immediate, carnal hunger that only grew stronger the longer it lingered on her. It made her feel so sexy. To know that she could drum up such lust in someone was the greatest compliment she had received in a long time. 

Kiba nibbled on her bottom lip, pulling on it gently, causing Sakura to smile. She leaned in and returned the gesture, pulling on his lip, which made Kiba growl again. It was such a primal noise, yet it resonated with Sakura, awakening a side of her she didn't know she had. 

Sakura leaned in for another kiss, but she felt her head being turned as her lips met another softer pair of lips. A smaller tongue entered her mouth and she allowed it. It took her a moment to realize she was kissing Ino, and once it registered, she didn't pull away. She was just as fiery of a kisser as Kiba, but lacked the control he had. It was still a hot kiss filled with lust, and soon both women were moaning as their tongues danced with one another. 

As she swapped saliva with Ino, Sakura felt Kiba's hand slip down from the back of her head to the small of her back, which would then rest on her ass. She didn't reject him. She did the opposite, arching her back, giving him a better handful of her rear while pushing her body closer to Ino. Sakura would let out a loud moan as she felt Kiba begin to grope her ass.

It felt so fucking good.

She was so used to Sasuke, who was so precise and calculated with all of his actions, even in bed. Kiba was the complete opposite. He was wild. He was rough. He wasn't afraid to hurt Sakura a bit, which she found exhilarating. Finally, someone who respected her toughness enough to not worry about if she could handle a bit of pain. 

The new sensations of pleasure continue to surge through her body. Sakura felt another hand on her body. The delicate fingers slid up the side of her dress before cupping her breast in its palm. “Ahh...” Sakura panted as she broke the kiss, the pleasure of having her breast played with making it too difficult to hold the kiss. She gazed at Ino, who smiled at her as she continued to squeeze Sakura's breast over her dress. Sakura barely had a second to catch her breath before she felt Kiba's lips against her own once more. She kissed him back eagerly, one hand stroking his back while her other hand would reach out to caress Ino's hips. 

Their kiss would evolve, their lips hardly touching as their tongues duelled in the air between their lips. Occasionally, they would close their lips around one another, only to pull away slightly to let their tongues wrestle. Sakura could feel some of his saliva dripping down the edges of her lips. Usually, the thought of such a messy kiss would disgust her, but not with Kiba. As their tongues wrapped around one another, she would feel Ino's tongue trace along the both of them. 

Kiba spread his legs wider and would tug on both girls' hips, letting each girl sit on his thigh, Sakura on his right, Ino on his left. Both women leaned into Kiba's chest, their hands roaming all over his torso as he slipped a hand beneath both of their bottoms. He snuck his hand under both of their panties and continued squeezing and pulling on their asses. His fingers would trail along both of their sexes, feeling how wet the both of them were getting. 

Sakura was in heaven. She had never felt so...alive. Never before had she been handled like this before. Kiba clearly knew what he was doing and he did it with such vigour. Such raw, animalistic passion. Every advance Kiba made at her, she couldn't deny him. She couldn't explain why, but she allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her at this point. His mere presence just emanated such a heated, carnal aura. Sakura almost felt light headed. She could hardly think. She was just acting. Just listening to her body and not her mind for once in her life, and it felt amazing. 

The three of them continued to make out together, both girls using their tongues to glide and suck on Kiba's larger, broader tongue. He slipped two fingers, his middle and ring finger, into both girls' pussies. Ino let out a slutty groan into the kiss, while Sakura let out a soft cry of pleasure as she pulled away from the kiss. “Kiba...” She panted as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, unable to deal with how good his fingers felt inside of her. It had been so long since she had felt someone else inside of her, and as much as she hated it, Kiba's fingers felt perfect. 

Sakura greedily rocked her hips on his fingers, trying to push him deeper inside of her snatch as she nuzzled into his neck, unable to keep herself from constantly moaning. She was getting deep whiffs of his strong musk, which was only making her more wet. “Oh god...Kiba...” She moaned for him again, her voice sounding so weak and fragile, like the pleasure was breaking her down. 

“I've got you, Sakura.” Kiba whispered to her, his voice stern and gruff. It was exactly what she needed to hear. She was so vulnerable right now. No one had ever seen this side of her. Only Sasuke, and he had never worked her up into such a heat like Kiba had. Part of her was scared of what Kiba would think of her. They didn't really have a solid friendship. Another part of her was scared of how much she was enjoying this, worried that maybe she didn't love Sasuke as much as she did if he had never made her feel this good. 

All of her worries and doubts melted away with those three simple words. He was incredible. Kiba maintained such an odd balance with her. On one hand, he was rough with her and made her feel strong with the way he was squeezing her ass and kissing her so ferociously. He wasn't treating her like she was less than an equal. And yet, he made her feel so safe. Even though she made her feel so strong, she felt like when she felt weak, she could count on him to protect her. He made her feel this array of emotions in less than an hour. He made her feel things Sasuke never did in the decade that they were married. 

Someone who could make her feel all of these emotions and pleasurable sensations deserved to feel good himself. Sakura stopped nuzzling into his neck, only to begin kissing and lightly sucking on it. She moved her head lower, planting kisses all over his massive pecs and his bicep, worshipping that chiselled, burly body of his. Soon, Ino was joining her, kissing him along the left side of his body. “Fuck...you girls are spoiling me.” Kiba groaned as he tilted his head back, letting out a grunt as the girls worshipped his body. 

“Don't act...like you aren't...spoiling us.” Ino said between kisses as one hand reached down to grab the growing tent in Kiba's shorts. Sakura looked down at Kiba's crotch and audibly gasped at what she saw. 

“You can't be serious.” Sakura whispered, in complete awe. The outline of the cock running down his left thigh was massive. “It's so big.” Sakura said, stating the obvious. Her hand reached for it before she even knew that it was moving. She rubbed the bulge with her palm, trying to grip his cock through his shorts. Not only was it long, it was thick too. And it felt so warm. 

Each time she rubbed it, Kiba would let out a hungry growl, his eyes locked on Sakura. She thought he looked ferocious before. He eyed her like a predator eyed its prey, like he was on the hunt and about to pounce on her. Sakura felt both scared and unbelievably aroused. Looking up at him, she did her best to return a seductive look of her own. She knew she wasn't the sexiest woman in the world, but she thought she could get by. She gazed up at him with her green eyes and smiled softly before gently sliding onto her knees in front of him. 

His hand slipped out of her pants as she slid onto the floor, finding itself cradling the back of her head again. His fingers combed through her locks once more, gently scratching her behind her ears. Soon, Ino was kneeling next to her. Both women looking up at Kiba, an eager look on their faces. Sakura couldn't explain why her heart was beating so fast at this moment, but all she wanted was to see that snake that Kiba was hiding in his pants.

She got her wish. Kiba hooked his fingers into his shorts and pulled them down, along with his boxers. His large cock sprung to life, slapping hard against his stomach with a heavy thud. It was truly something to behold. His cock was huge, in every sense of the word. It was almost 11 inches long and thick. Sakura tried to wrap a hand around it, but couldn't get her fingers completely around it. He was uncut as well, a first for Sakura. The deep, red head of his cock was drooling pre-cum, trails of it already dripping down his shaft, making it glisten under the light. Sakura slowly stroked it, feeling the foreskin slide up and down, his pre-cum getting all over her hand. It was so warm and had a bit of weight to it. His nuts were big as well, his hairy sack resting on the edge of the couch. Each orb was the size of a large plum.

It was much, much different from Sasuke's cock. The Uchiha was circumcised and about half his size, both in length and girth. She had always thought Sasuke's cock was big. She never had anyone to compare it to, but it seemed to fit inside of her so well that she just figured it was a good size. This...she couldn't even begin to think how she would take this inside of her. 

That's when she realized she wanted Kiba inside of her. Deep inside of her. She had gone from forbidding herself from letting anything happening tonight to craving another man's cock. Part of her felt so dirty and gross, but that part of her was growing smaller and smaller by the second. A larger part of her didn't care anymore, she just wanted Kiba so badly. It was now that she was truly beginning to understand what Kiba and Ino were talking about. 

Ino took hold of Kiba's cock closer to the head while Sakura held it near the base. She pulled it down towards their mouths. Ino kissed the tip, moaning the instant her lips touched the head of his cock. She pulled away after the kiss, a string of his pre-cum still connecting her lips to the tip until she used her tongue to break it, swallowing it with a satisfied moan. She looked at Sakura as she held his cock. 

Sakura took the cue. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against the tip of his cock. Just like Ino, she moaned immediately. Her tongue darted past her lips as she took a long lick along the slit, lapping up the glob of pre-cum that was forming. His pre-cum was thicker than Sasuke's and far muskier. She didn't enjoy swallowing for Sasuke, but she couldn't get enough of Kiba's pre-cum. Her tongue started taking longer licks, running up and down the left side of his thick cock, eagerly lapping up any bit of pre-cum she could find. Ino joined her soon enough, both of them licking Kiba's big cock, moaning like sluts in heat. 

Occasionally, Sakura's tongue would meet Ino's when both of them happened to lick the tip. After a few times of their tongues meeting, Ino would pull Sakura in for a kiss when her tongue found Sakura's again. They made out lustfully, their tongues maneuvering around the head of Kiba's cock into each other's mouth, still making sure to pleasure the man above them. Kiba would buck his hips slowly, sliding his cock between their mouths, letting out growls and grunts of approval. He pressed their heads against his cock, forcing their lips closer as well. 

“Shit. You girls are something else.” Kiba groaned. Sakura pulled away, letting Ino push that fat cock into her mouth. She watched as Kiba's fingers curled in Ino's hair, gripping it tightly as he began to buck hard and fast into Ino's mouth. Her jaw dropped as she could see Ino's throat bulging from Kiba's huge cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Ino groaned as she was face fucked. One of her hands rested on Kiba's thigh, steadying herself, while the other hand was in her skirt, clearly fingering herself. 

When Sakura's eyes moved away from Ino and back to Kiba, she saw him looking down at her. She thought for sure he'd be concentrating on Ino, but he just gazed at her, that same hungry glare. Even as he pushed down on the back of Ino's head so forcefully, the hand on the back of Sakura's hand continued to comb through her hair so gently. She wondered how someone could be so gently and so rough at the same time. 

She felt Kiba suddenly push on the back of her head, guiding the pink-haired kunoichi towards his crotch again, forcing her nose into his musky nuts. Understanding what he wanted, Sakura opened her lips and began sucking on his big nuts. Sakura let out a guttural groan, loving how the dog ninja tasted. Regardless of how much she liked it, she licked and sucked at his nuts rather gingerly, not wanting to get in the way of Kiba thrusting into Ino's throat. 

“Hey. No need to be so timid. Go ahead and suck on those nuts like I know you want to. God only knows you've deserved it.” Kiba said. The lust-filled words only made her body hotter. Sasuke was not one for talk during sex, so to hear Kiba talk so dirty to her was exciting. She did exactly as she was told, leaning in to suck on those big nuts again, moaning freely from feeling those heavy orbs in her mouth. 

“They're so big...” She moaned. Kiba grinned at her, pushing her harder into his sack as he face fucked Ino. 

After a few moments of having his nuts sucked, he pulled Ino off of his cock. The blonde kunoichi panted heavily, trying her best to recover her breath. Her face was a mess of sweat, drool and pre-cum. He looked down at Sakura again, who pulled off of his nuts. She gripped his big cock with both hands, stroking it slowly, spreading the mixture of Ino's saliva and his pre-cum along the shaft. Then, she leaned in and slipped the head past her lips. 

Her eyes closed by themselves, allowing her to concentrate on the feeling of his cock in her mouth. It was so thick, so heavy, so warm and tasted so good. She felt his hand gently rub the back of her head, making her eyes open. She looked up at him with her green eyes as she slowly went down on him. She took the first half of his cock with ease, but after that, she could feel the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, making her gag. Kiba pulled her off of his cock when he felt it. 

“Whoa. Slow down there. We aren't in any rush.” Kiba told her.

“Sorry. It's just...it feels good.” Sakura confessed. “And you were thrusting into Ino so fast. I don't want to--”

“Ino and I have been hooking up for months. You think she started off being able to take that pounding to her throat?” He asked her. “You gotta warm up to it. Just take your time.” He told Sakura. “We've got all night, so there's no rush.” Sakura nodded as she pushed the head of his cock into her mouth again. She took his advice, going at her own pace. She always felt a bit rushed whenever she had sex. Since she had Sarada, whenever her and Sasuke did fuck, they had to do it fast and quietly in case Sarada woke up. Now, she didn't have to worry about any of that.

She worked the first few inches of his cock, focusing on the head of his massive dick. She found herself running her tongue over his slit over and over again, wanting to taste more and more of his pre-cum. She moaned loudly, unable to stop herself. She would let out a loud groan as she felt a hand in her pants again. She opened her eyes to see Ino reaching over for her again. Her lips would end up sucking on the side of Kiba's dick, but her hands would start to explore Sakura's body. Two digits from one hand pushed into her wet cunt. The other hand snuck under her dress to grope her tits. 

Sakura pulled off of Kiba's cock to let out a high-pitched whine, not used to this level of pleasure. She looked at Ino with lidded eyes, deciding it was time she finally reciprocated. She cupped Ino's face gently and kissed her passionately, tasting Kiba cock on her tongue, which only made her hotter. Both arms wrapped around Ino to pull her closer. She copied her movements, stuffing one hand under Ino's shirt to play with her breasts while the other snuck under her skirt to finger her as well. 

“Sakura.” Ino moaned softly.

“Ino.” Sakura replied, the lust clear in her voice. Both girls began to rock back and forth, riding each other's fingers while they squeezed and groped each other's breasts. Kiba kept a loose grip on both of their heads, keeping them close as he bucked his hips back and forth, sliding his cock between their lips, forcing their tongues to roll over or under to reach the other girl's lips. 

The kiss didn't last too long, because soon Ino was pulled away from Sakura, only for her mouth to be forced onto Kiba's cock. He resumed fucking her face. He gave Sakura a cocky grin. She bit her lip as she leaned in and took his nuts back into her mouth. 

Minutes passed as Kiba sat there, getting orally serviced by Ino and Sakura. They would take turns going down on him. He would pull one girl off of his cock and push the other towards the head of his cock, guiding them the entire time with his hand. He became less gentle with Sakura when it was clear she could handle his cock, bucking into her mouth very gently and forcing a bit of his cock down her throat. She was oddly thankful for the extra force, taking the gesture as a way to say that she was improving. 

Finally, after both girls had slobbered on his cock for long enough, the canine ninja felt his climax approaching. “Fuck. Get ready girls.” Kiba said as he stood up, towering over the women on their knees. Sakura looked up at Kiba and that magnificent cock. In her peripherals, she could see Ino, who had her eyes closed and mouth wide open. Sakura copied her, closing her eyes, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. 

Kiba stroked his cock quickly, the slick sounds of the girls' spit and his pre-cum sliding between his hand filling the room, along with his panting as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. “Fuck!” He let out a loud groan as he came hard onto both girls.

Sakura felt that first rope of cum splash onto her face and moaned from how warm it felt. A few more ropes landed onto her tongue, but she resisted the urge to swallow right away, wanting to collect as much as possible on her tongue. She waited for his orgasm to finish, but it seemed to be never ending. Load after load hit her face and her dress. She should have expected someone with nuts as big as him to cum a lot. Her nostrils were bombarded by his musk. It was all she could smell now, and she loved it. That manly, strong, alluring scent was enveloping her, and she didn't fight it one bit.

As soon as she no longer felt the warmth of a new rope of cum on her face, she opened her eyes and looked over at Ino. Her face seemed to be painted white, and her blouse had a fair bit of Kiba's cum on it too. How did the dog ninja blow that much to cover both her and Ino in his seed? The more she learned about Kiba, the more she wanted him. 

Sakura looked up at Kiba, her tongue covered in his cum. Locking eyes with him, Sakura swallowed his cum, groaning contently as his seed travelled down her throat. Kiba growled at the sight, running his hand through her hair and gently scratching behind her ears. “You're a freak.” Kiba told her, which made her smile. Sakura leaned in to take hold of that cock that was getting soft and ran her tongue along the head, trying to polish it off. But, as soon as she licked it, she was pulled away. 

“Not yet. We're gonna move to somewhere more comfortable.” Kiba reached down and hooked an arm underneath one of the girls' arms and hoisted them up into the air. He tossed them over his shoulder, Ino on his left and Sakura on his right, and headed upstairs. Sakura enjoyed the display of strength. Kiba's cocky nature was something she could never stand before, but seeing how confident he was made her wet. 

The tattooed ninja stepped into his room. It was a simple abode that seemed to only have the bare necessities. There was a bed up against the wall, a few dressers across from the bed that had a mirror attached to it, a couple of doors next to the dressers and a window beside the bed that looked out at the village. The window was open, but the room reeked of Kiba's scent. Sakura took in deep whiffs of it, falling in love with Kiba's natural musk. 

Kiba tossed the girls onto his bed. Sakura let out a small chuckle at being thrown onto her back, while Ino would quickly move onto her knees, kneeling at the edge of the bed, ready to receive Kiba's cock again. “Get undressed.” Kiba commanded. Sakura obeyed, sliding her dress over her head to reveal her pink bra. She unhooked it, exposing her breasts. Her nipples were already hard.

“Okay, Daddy.” Ino replied, causing Sakura to look at her. Did her friend just call Kiba “Daddy”? The two of them had been fucking for a lot longer. It shouldn't surprise her that they had developed their own kinks with one another. She watched as Ino quickly disrobed, throwing her blouse onto the ground, along with her bra, revealing her breasts. Ino's chest was larger than her by at least a cup and a half. Ino's breasts were C cups that bordered on Ds, while Sakura had a decent pair of Bs. 

Ino slid her skirt off next with her panties, revealing her wet pussy. She got back onto her knees and waited at the edge of the bed for her next command from Kiba. Sakura would follow suit, taking off her pants to reveal her pink panties, which were incredibly wet. She couldn't remember that last time her panties had been this soaked. It had to have been when she was a teen. To think she could get this wet again whilst in her 30s was mind boggling. She slid her panties off of her body, exposing her glistening cunt to Kiba. 

Seeing the girls undress in front of him was enough to get Kiba fully erect again. Sakura was surprised to see him get hard again that fast. The tattooed ninja was clearly made for action between the sheets. His amazing body, thick cock, pheromonal scent, huge loads and ridiculous stamina combined to seemingly make the perfect fuck. 

“Which one of you wants to go first?” Kiba asked, gripping his thick cock at its base as he looked over the two girls kneeling on the bed.

“Please, Daddy. Let me go first. It's been so long since I've felt your cock inside of me. I need it so badly.” Ino begged. Kiba smirked as he glanced at the horny blonde.

“You know what I say, baby girl. Words are cheap.” Kiba told her. Ino nodded and immediately began rubbing her wet pussy. She spread her lips for the canine ninja, showing him the cunt that he had stretched open with his fat cock. The other hand moved to her breast, groping it and making herself moan. She slipped a finger inside of her cunt, fingering herself while massaging her tit, letting out horny groans for her “Daddy”. 

She could see Kiba staring down at her, but he wasn't moving closer. He just stroked his cock. She knew what that meant. He wasn't impressed with what she was doing. He needed to see more, so that's what she was going to give him. 

She turned to face her pink-haired friend, seeing the cum on her face. Ino leaned over to Sakura and ran her tongue over her friend's cheek, lapping up Kiba's seed. Once she got a good amount on her tongue, she kissed Sakura, swapping Kiba's cum between their mouths. She sidled up closer to Sakura, their legs and the sides of their bodies touching as she made out with Sakura. 

Sakura was more than happy to taste more of Kiba's seed. She kissed Ino back, her tongue swirling around Ino's. She was more obsessed with looking for the remnants of Kiba's cum in Ino's mouth than kissing her friend, but she obliged the blonde by occasionally running her tongue along Ino's. 

Moans began to fill the room again as the girls made out. Ino opened her eyes, looking to see if Kiba was impressed, but he had yet to move, so she knew she had to push this even further. She grabbed Sakura and pulled her on top of her as she fell on to her back. With Sakura now on top of her, Ino would spread her legs and use her thighs to spread Sakura's as well, giving Kiba a good view of both of their asses. She used her hands to grab Sakura's ass, giving it a spank to show Kiba how it jiggled. She then began to buck her hips back and forth, writhing against Sakura as their breasts rubbed up against each other, making the girls moan even louder. 

Kiba loved how desperate Ino was. She always seemed to seek validation from him. It was easy to get her to do whatever he wanted her to do in bed. All he had to do was act unimpressed and she would panic. It's how they first ended up doing anal, how she ended up calling him “Daddy” and even how she ended up getting knocked up with his child. Now, here she was, making out with Sakura and showing off both of their goods in an attempt to get his cock again. It made that familiar cocky grin stretch across his lips again. 

The tattooed ninja stepped towards the women on his bed and grabbed Ino's legs, spreading them even wider than before so that he could have better access to her pussy. Grabbing the base of his cock, he lined it up with her cunt, and without warning, he pushed inside of her. He wasn't gentle, jamming the first few inches in with a rough thrust, and the rest of his cock with another forceful buck of his hips. 

“Daddy!” Ino wailed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she was penetrated by that big, stiff cock. She knew she had become addicted to it, but she didn't care. She would do anything to feel her pussy being stretched open like this. It was one of the best feelings she had ever experienced, just shy of seeing Inojin for the first time after giving birth to him. “Unnghh...Daddy...your cock is so fucking big.” She groaned as she felt it so deep inside her body.

“You fucking slut.” Kiba replied as he began thrusting wildly into Ino. He gripped Ino's hips as he pounded her pussy as hard as he could. Each thrust caused him to slam into both girls, making Sakura's ass jiggle for him. “Push back against Daddy's huge dick like a good girl.” He growled at her as he continued bucking into her, making her toes curl. 

As fun as it was to fuck Ino, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura. He never thought he'd ever have the chance to fuck her. She always seemed so obsessed with Sasuke that it seemed pointless to even entertain the thought of bending her over and stuffing her good. Now, she was here, and fuck was she sexy as hell. He had to admit that he had initially only wanted to fuck her just to get one over on that prissy, selfish, self-absorbed, pretentious prick Sasuke. However, that had changed very quickly once he saw how quickly she adapted to being with him. It made his dick so hard seeing her with his cum all over her face earlier, and he couldn't wait to be inside her. 

Seeing Ino's hands leave Sakura's body, Kiba would take it upon himself to pick up where she left off. His big, strong hands roamed along the sides of Sakura's sides, feeling that soft, delicate body under his fingers. He forced his hands under her to cup her breasts, getting a good handful for a quick second before running his hands down her body once again. 

Sakura shivered as she felt Kiba's hands on her body. Making out with Ino and her friend's touch was definitely hot, but Kiba just had something about him that made his touch feel infinitely times better. She could feel the pressure of his fingertips on her sides. She knew he wanted to dig his fingers into her body, maybe even push his nails into her flesh and rake them down the sides of her body, but he didn't. He seemed committed to being relatively gentle with her compared to the rough treatment he was giving Ino. Admittedly, she wasn't sure if she was ready to take his cock like Ino was, so she was thankful for his gentle ways, but part of her wanted to know what if felt like. 

“K-Kiba...” Sakura whimpered as she felt his hands travel down the lengths of her legs, caressing her thighs and the back of her calves.

There was such desire in her voice. Kiba couldn't neglect her any longer. He pulled out of Ino, causing her to whine at the emptiness she felt in her pussy. The canine ninja climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back beside the girls. “Ino, come ride Daddy like that horny bitch you are.” He commanded the blonde. She nodded as she slid out from underneath Sakura and straddled Kiba's hips. She slowly impaled herself on that giant cock, grunting as her pussy stretched around the fat head of his dick again. She lowered herself slowly on his dick, burying every inch inside of her after a few moments. She didn't hesitate once it was all inside. She started bouncing slowly, working the first couple of inches as she placed her hands on his abs to steady herself. 

“Mmm...fuck Daddy...so good.” She panted as she closed her eyes, fucking herself on her Daddy's gifted cock. 

Kiba glared at Sakura. “You. Come here.” He reached out and grabbed her by her hips, dragging her closer to him and roughly pulling her on top of him so that her perfect ass was against his face. His hands spread her cheeks to reveal that glistening pussy. Then, he began lapping at her wet cunt. He didn't take his time with her like he did before. His tongue just started running up and down her lips, tilting her hips so that his tongue could reach her clit. 

Sakura became jelly the moment she felt that tongue against her pussy. “Kib—ahh!!” She cried out as she fell forward, her head resting on Ino's shoulders as she limply grabbed at Ino's arms, trying her best to take all this pleasure without making it stop. It felt so good it was almost painful. It had been so long since she had been eaten out. Sasuke had done it a couple of times when they started dating, but he quickly decided it wasn't for him and rarely did it since. To feel a tongue down there was the most blissful sensation she had felt this entire night. 

Then, she felt his tongue flick against her clit. “Fuck!” She moaned into Ino's shoulder. How did he do that? His tongue flicked against her clit again, making her fall forward more, her head slipping from Ino's shoulders down to Kiba's stomach, getting a close up of Ino's pussy riding Kiba's cock. She never knew her clit was so sensitive. Sasuke's tongue had never done that, and neither did his fingers. Sakura knew from her own experience that she had to use a fair amount of pressure on her clit to elicit this type of sensation, and Kiba was doing it with just his tongue. 

She wanted to return the favour. Provide the man underneath her with any bit of pleasure to thank him for how good his tongue felt. She still couldn't muster enough strength to sit up straight, so she had to make do with what she saw, and that was the base of his cock. She leaned in and began running her tongue along the top of his base, licking Ino's clit at the same time as she rode him.

It seemed to excite both of her partners because they both grabbed her. Ino grabbed the top of her head and pushed it harder into the base of Kiba's cock and her cunt, while Kiba would grab Sakura's hips and pull her harder into her tongue. Sakura let out muffled moans against Kiba's cock, her hands gripping Ino's hips. His tongue was moving faster and more roughly against her. She could feel the tightness building up in the depths of her stomach. It was approaching rapidly. Very rapidly. 

“Kiba, I-I'm gonna--!!” Sakura let out a loud, high-pitched moan as she squirted all of Kiba's face. Her legs quivered as the waves of pleasure surged through her body. She squirmed on top of Kiba, burying her head in his crotch as she tried her best to recover her breath. 

Not one to be outdone by Sakura, Ino rode Kiba faster. She was fairly close herself, but she hurried her climax, not wanting it to seem like she appreciated Kiba less than her pink-haired friend. Her tits bounced as she rode him, gripping the outside of his thick thighs to steady herself as she pulled off of more of his cock, only to slam down harder. She arched her back and moved a hand to her cunt, rubbing her clit like a mad woman. “Daddy, I'm getting close!” Ino cried out.

Kiba had drowned out the physical world when Sakura had cum all over his face. His nose was overwhelmed by the scent of this delicate woman on top of him. Like the crazed beast he was, the canine ninja would growl as he lapped up all of her sweet nectar, swallowing it with ease. When he heard his slut was getting close, he grabbed her hips and began bucking up into her, driving his cock deeper into her pussy. He growls were muffled by Sakura's cunt as he thrashed inside of Ino, pushing himself closer to the edge. 

Ino couldn't handle the new pace. Within moments of Kiba's relentless thrusting, she came. “Daddy!!” Ino cried out as she came around his cock. Her body went stiff and her cry of pleasure turned into a long, guttural groan as she felt Kiba cum inside of her. She loved it. She loved feeling his seed fill her pussy. She loved it so much that she was willing to jeopardize her relationship for it. 

The canine ninja felt Ino slide off of his body, his softening cock slipping out of her pussy as she rolled onto her side next to him. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into the left side of his body. He then gently tugged Sakura off of him so that she could lay down on his left side. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close so that both women were slightly on top of him, one on each side. 

“Ready for your turn?” Kiba asked Sakura, a cocky smirk on his face as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss from her lips. “Grab some condoms from the drawer over there.” He said, pointing to the end table beside her.

“You've got condoms? How come you never use them with me?” Ino asked.

“Because you never ask me to.” He replied. “Besides, baby girl, I know you love it when I fill you up good.” He told her, smiling at her before leaning in to kiss her. Their kiss was much more heated and quickly turned into a make out session. Ino's hand would reach down to grip that flaccid cock and begin stroking it again, wanting to feel that hefty, girthy manhood in her hands again. 

“It's okay, Kiba. I think I need a break. That orgasm was...intense.” She told him as he made out with her friend. She saw Ino jerking him off and decided to help, reaching for the base of his dick. She slowly stroked his cock, already feeling it stiffen in her grasp. Kiba truly was an animal if he was already ready to go. 

“No rush.” Kiba said as his kiss ended with Ino. “It's not like I'm gonna complain. I got two sexy women laying next to me. I'm fine just cuddling until you're ready to go.” Kiba told her.

“Actually, I'm going to get going.” Ino said as she sat up. “As much as I want to stay, and you know I want to stay,” She said, looking at Kiba with a desperate lust in her eyes, “I need to get home and wash my blouse before Sai comes home.” She explained. She could feel Kiba's hand on the small of her back, caressing it gently, knowing he was trying to get her to stay. She wanted to stay so badly, but she couldn't get caught. She needed to get the cum out of her clothes before it was too late. 

Ino stood up and started collecting her clothes. She slipped on her skirt, her bra, and walked over to one of Kiba's drawers. She pulled it open and grabbed another purple blouse from it.

“Alright. Let me walk you out.” Kiba said as he sat up. He looked over at Sakura. “Don't go anywhere.” He told her as he got up and exited the room with one arm wrapped around Ino's waist. 

Sakura simply nodded at Kiba as she watched him leave the room with her friend. With the canine ninja gone and her hormones slowing down, her thoughts could finally catch up with her. She looked around his room, still in a lust-filled daze as she tried to recall how she ended up in the bed of another man. She had promised herself nothing would happen, but she had ended up not only caving in, but loving it too.

As she scanned the room, the pink-haired kunoichi caught her reflection in the mirror on Kiba's dresser. She stood up and slowly approached it, observing her naked body in it. She had some of his cum still on her face, and the trail of her own juices from her climax were visible on the innards of her thighs. Her skin had a peachy tone to it, which was different from its regular fairness. Undoubtedly, it came from the heat she had felt for the man she had just been in bed with. 

Sakura had a hard time identifying the woman in the mirror. Physically, it was clearly her. But mentally, she couldn't believe that she would ever look like this. To be so flush from the touch of another man and have another man's seed on her face. It shocked her that she hadn't even thought about wiping it off until now, at which point she proceeded to use the back of her hand to remove his cum that sat at the edge of her lips and her chin. 

Should she stay? Without Kiba here, it was a lot easier to think. His touch, his musk and his presence were no longer clouding her judgement. She could still redeem herself. She hadn't let him inside of her. She could still remain somewhat loyal to Sasuke if she just left as well. All she had to do was leave right now.

But her feet wouldn't move. 

Instead, her eyes looked down at the back of her hand, where Kiba's thick seed was smeared. She brought her hand to her lips and dragged her tongue along his jizz, moaning softly to herself from the musky, manly taste. She wanted to stay faithful to Sasuke, she really did. But she wanted to feel that cock inside of her even more. 

Her mind flooded with the memories of just moments ago. Memories of how thick that cock felt in her hand. How it felt to run her tongue over it and feel it hit the back of her throat. How it felt when he came all over her, drenching her face in his cum. And then there was his tongue. The way he roughed her up with just his tongue. 

Her body was getting warmer as she those thoughts filled her mind. She closed her eyes as she tried to relive those moments. One hand moved down to her cunt, tracing it slowly. The other cupped her breast, massaging it softly as she bit her bottom lip, holding back her own moans. She was playing with herself in another man's home, and she knew that even if she wanted to stop, she couldn't. 

“A-Ahh...” Sakura moaned when she felt another strong, firm, rough hand on her breast. She opened her eyes and saw Kiba standing behind her in the mirror. The canine ninja pressed his broad chest into her back, towering over her slightly as he gently caressed her hips.

“Admiring yourself in the mirror?” He teased as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

“N-No. It's not like--”

“You don't have to apologize. You have a fucking gorgeous body.” Kiba told her as he began nibbling on her neck. Sakura stifled a moan as she tilted her neck, granting him better access. He planted small kisses along her extended neck, the nibbling turning into slight nips, which then evolved into rough sucking. He left a couple of hickeys on her neck as his lips travelled along her jawline, giving her a few pecks on the edges of her lips.

“Sasuke has to be a fucking idiot to just leave you here.” He whispered into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

“K-Kiba, that's not fair.” She struggled to say, trying to defend her husband.

“All I'm saying is that if my girl was as fucking sexy as you, ain't no way in hell I'd leave you. I'd be fucking you every fucking chance I get.” He whispered, growling the last part as he pressed his erect cock up against her ass. He bucked his hips, sliding it up and down her perfect rear. Both hands moved to her breasts, giving them a good squeeze as he ran his tongue along her jawline.

Sakura knew she should stick up for Sasuke some more, but feeling those strong hands and thick cock and skilled tongue on her body made her lose all thought again. “You're just saying that.” She panted before letting out a soft moan for him. 

“Fuck no I'm not. When have I ever been just talk?” Kiba asked her. “You're sexy, smart, strong, talented. You're the whole fucking package.” Kiba told her as one hand left one of her breasts, only to run down her stomach, tracing the length of her torso with his palm.

“You really think that?” Sakura asked as she tensed up from all the touching, the pleasure coursing through her body.

“Do you not?” Kiba replied. “What the fuck has that Uchiha prick done to you to make you not think that?” He asked, a hint of anger in his voice. “You're one of the most respected ninja in the village, male or female. You're a top notch medical ninja. You've always been smart as fuck. And you're hella strong. You've got Alpha female written all over you.” He told her. “And nothing is hotter to an Alpha male than an Alpha female.” He said, looking into her eyes, his lust for her ever present in his gaze as he pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura didn't kiss back at first, her mind still registering all of the things Kiba said about her. Never would she have imagined the tattooed ninja to have such a high opinion of her. They almost never interacted and figured he would have barely spared a thought about her. To think that he'd been paying attention to her over the years and her achievements...she could feel another heat growing inside of her, emanating from her chest now.

“Kiba...” She whispered his name as she finally pressed back against him. Her tongue ran along his, moaning freely into their kiss as she began moving her hips with his, grinding against that big, hulking cock she felt sliding up and down her ass. She stretched her arms upwards, draping it around Kiba's neck while pulling him closer, needing to feel his body against hers. 

The tattooed ninja continued to grind against Sakura as he stopped fondling her breasts, only to wrap both of his thick, strong arms around her, hugging her and holding her close. One arm rested just below her breasts, allowing that hand to rest on one of them, while the other hand wrapped around her midsection, that hand rubbing her navel. 

The duo remained there, standing in front of the mirror, grinding against each other, making out passionately as their hands roamed all over each other's bodies for minutes. It was a unique experience for both of them. For Kiba, it had been a very long time since he had been with someone who managed to take his mind off of sex for this long. By now, he'd usually be trying to bend his partner over to fuck them. With Sakura, there was something about the way she kissed him and stroked his body that made him okay with delaying the sex if it meant doing more of what they were doing now. 

For Sakura, she had truly never felt this level of lust and passion for someone before. Her entire life, she had chased Sasuke. She knew that she had loved him. She still did. She had lusted over him, or at least, she thought she had. She never had felt anything for another man...until now. The feelings she was developing for Kiba were unlike anything she had ever experienced, even with Sasuke. While her heart still belonged to Sasuke, her body clearly preferred Kiba. She knew what she felt for him was lust, and she wasn't ashamed to hide it anymore. 

“Fuck me.” Sakura said as she broke the kiss, feeling Kiba's saliva on the edges of her lips. “I need your cock inside me, Kiba.” She told him as she looked into his eyes. The entire night, Kiba had looked at her with such ferocity in his gaze. Like a predator hunting its prey. She finally understood it. She finally understood what it meant to want someone in such a carnal fashion, because that's how badly she wanted Kiba now.

The canine ninja gazed down at the woman in his arms, smirking when he saw the hungry look in her eyes. It made his cock so fucking hard. Not even Tamaki had ever looked at him that way. “Get on the bed. Let me slip on a condom.” He said as he let go of her. He went to move away from Sakura, but felt a hand on his bicep.

“No.” Sakura told him as she pulled him close, the two now face-to-face with another. “You've been so gentle with me all night.” She told him. “I appreciate it. But I've seen the way you treat Ino.” She said as she looked up at him, her hands roaming his expansive chest. “I want that.” She told him, a look of clear determination and lust in her eyes. “I want everything you have to give.” Sakura said. 

“You sure?” Kiba asked, smiling down at the tenacious kunoichi.

“You said it yourself. I'm an Alpha female. So fuck me like one, Daddy.” She said, finally returning a smirk to him. 

Sakura let out a yelp as she suddenly felt herself being swept off of her feet, which was quickly followed by the air escaping her lungs as she was roughly forced against a wall. She clung to Kiba, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pressing her face into his shoulder as his body pressed up against hers. She had no time to regain her breath as she felt his massive cock force its way into her slick cunt.

“Kiba!!” Sakura screamed out, her nails digging into his back and drawing a bit of blood as he fucked her against the wall. She thought she could handle it, but nothing could have prepared her for the amount of pain and pleasure that would explode throughout her body. Her legs had unwrapped themselves from his body because she could no longer find the strength to keep it hooked around him. Her back uncomfortably scraped against the wall with every one of his powerful thrusts.

“This what you fucking wanted?” He growled at her, only to bite down hard on her shoulder.

“Oh fuck yes Kiba!” She cried out, her toes curling and her fingers raking down his back from the surge of pleasure that came from the way his teeth sank into her flesh. Never before had she ever thought she would love being bitten, but Kiba had awakened so much in her tonight. “Harder!” She begged.

And that's exactly what she got. Kiba fucked her harder against the wall, driving his massive cock into her time and time again. His hips moved quickly and forcefully, the sound of his nuts slapping against her crotch eclipsing their cries of pleasure. One of Kiba's hands would move to Sakura's breast, tugging and groping it roughly. He finally released his canines from her body, only to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He pulled on it and bit down on them, causing pain the shoot through her body. She reached down, trying to pull him off of her, but he didn't relent. It hurt so much...but in the best way possible. 

“Your cock is so good Kiba!” Sakura cried out as she tried her best to ride him and match his rhythm, but it was just too much for her. His thrusts were too strong, each one causing her body to writhe against the wall. Before she could even push down on his cock, he was bucking into her again, making trying virtually worthless. So, she laid against the wall, mouth agape, drooling and groaning for him. 

Looking up, Kiba saw Sakura's tongue hanging loose past her lips, the kunoichi so overwhelmed by the pleasure that she couldn't even close her mouth. He finally released her nipple, only to latch onto the other one and repeat the same treatment. He slid a hand up her body and rested two fingers on her lips. 

Sakura immediately reacted by swirling her tongue around this strong fingers, pulling them into her mouth and closing her lips around them. One hand grabbed his wrist, stroking it slowly as she sucked on his fingers like it was his fat cock. She slobbered around it, her tongue rolling along the tip all the way down to his knuckle. She looked down at Kiba as she did this, wanting him to see just how badly she wanted him, her eyes completely glazed over in primal lust for the man fucking her. 

Just as she was getting into sucking on his fingers, she felt Kiba pull his cock out of her. Before she could speak up to ask if anything was wrong, she was tossed onto the floor, landing on her stomach. She looked back at the crazed beast that was her current lover. His cock was like a creature of its own, throbbing and pulsing wildly as it drooled pre-cum like saliva from the jowls of a canine. 

Kiba knelt down behind her and yanked on her hips, forcing Sakura onto all fours. Gripping his cock with one hand and her hips with the other, he forced his cock into her again, causing the kunoichi to arch her back as she felt that massive cock invade her insides again. “You're so big, Kiba!” She cried out as he began thrusting into her again. All she heard in response was a growl. She looked back again to see that Kiba's teeth were clenched, both hands digging into her hips, pulling her harder into every thrust. 

It still wasn't enough for Kiba. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of that pink hair. He yanked on it as hard as he could, using it as leverage so he could pump his big, thick cock into her pussy harder and faster. Not used to having her hair pulled, Sakura's arms would cave in from the pleasure, causing her upper body to slump against the ground, leaving her ass up in the air for Kiba to fuck. Each thrust forced her face to graze against the ground, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, tasting the varnish of the hardwood floors. She didn't care. It was all so good. 

When Sakura fell forward, Kiba would let go of her hair, only to hunch over her, pressing his broad chest up against her back, resting his head in the crook of her neck again. Both hands wrapped around her once more. One cupped her breast, groping it firmly while the other rubbed her clit roughly. “Take my big fucking dick, my fucking Alpha female.” He growled into her ear before biting her shoulder again, making her cry out in sweet pain.

“I'm so close, Kiba.” She weakly replied, his intense fucking causing the pleasure to flood her body, subsequently draining her of her energy. Her words only elicited a rougher response from Kiba. He quickly grabbed her hips, pulling them and angling them upwards, allowing him to drill his cock down into her, fucking her into the floor. He began nipping her all along her neck, leaving little love bits and slight marks as his hips moved faster and faster.

Sakura wanted to wait for Kiba, but she couldn't. It was all just too much. “A-Alpha!!” She cried out as she came hard around his cock. Her body convulsed as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life, her limbs writhing against the floor as she sought out anything to hold on to so she could try and bear with the searing pleasure in her body. 

Sakura's pussy was so good as is. When she came and it tightened around his cock like a vice, Kiba knew he couldn't last much longer. He thrust harder into her, needing more strength to force those tightening walls apart to let his cock drive deeper into her insides. Not long after her climax, Kiba would let out a howl as he erupted inside of her, flooding her pussy with wave after wave of thick, heavy, warm cum. He bit down on her neck again, keeping her still as he bred her. 

When the adrenaline died down, Kiba remained on top of her. Sakura's legs gave out, causing her to go flat on her stomach on the floor, Kiba's muscular body resting on top of her. He propped himself up on his elbows so that his entire weight wasn't on her back. He gently licked at her neck, his tongue running over all of the love marks he had left on her neck. “Alpha, huh?” He whispered, intrigued by what Sakura had cried out during her orgasm.

“Yes. Alpha.” She replied, no longer apologizing for the way she felt. She reached back and ran her hand along his bicep, smiling softly at the brunette on top of her. Kiba smirked at her, only to lean in and kiss her softly, but passionately. 

When the kiss came to an end, he pulled out of her and rolled off of her. He went to stand up when he felt a hand on his wrist, causing him to remain seated. “Where are you going?” Sakura asked him.

“Gonna get cleaned off.” 

“Not yet.” She told him as she rolled onto her back so she could look up at him. “We have some lost time to make up for.” She said as she narrowed her eyes on him, giving him that hungry gaze. Kiba's cock began to get erect just from the look she gave him. Had he finally met someone who had a sexual appetite that could rival his own? He crawled on top of his lover and kissed her again. “We're not finished until you empty those big nuts inside of me.” She whispered between kisses. 

“And what about Sasuke?” Kiba asked, smiling devilishly at his new fuck buddy. He didn't care about the Uchiha, but he wanted to know how Sakura was going to explain the new kid when Sasuke came back to see her. 

“What about him? I want you, Kiba. So are you going to give it to me or not?” Sakura replied. It was the best answer she could have given. Kiba kissed her again, more hungrily before. No longer was she putting Sasuke first. It was about time she her own desires first, and if that meant getting knocked up by the sexiest man she had ever met, then so be it.


End file.
